Guardian Monster
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots about a Guardian Monster Bub and her kid Yang as friendship and adventures are afoot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I got this idea after watching Ruby, Rooster Teeth's awesome anime and imagined my MU monstersoma Bub watching over a kid and then the story just fell into place but I'm gonna make this a series of one shots like my Despicable Me one shots series called Minion Bonding.**

**In this one, Bub meets her kid Yang a shy kid around nine or ten who's lonely and needs a friend.**

**Oh yeah Bub lives with her uncle Sulley and her cuz Brooke.**

* * *

It was night time in the monster world and a blood red furred female in a leather jacket with blacvk hair and biker boots was preparing to enter the human world because se was a Guardian monster and they were assigned to human kids who needed them.

She had decided to not go to Monsters University since she'd hated how hyer uncle Jimmy P Sullivan but she had attended special classes to learn to be a Guardian monster but she didn't have many friends besides her cousin Brooke P Sullivan.

Her silver eyes glinted in the moon rays through the windows.

She had silver horns on her head that were still growing, but she smirked revealing baby fangs that still hadn't fallen out.

"Bub!" she heard a voice yell as it was Brooke.

"S'up?" Nub asked her.

"My Dad said you finally found the kid you're assigned to." she said.

Bub nodded as she was shy about these things and kew others made fun of her because her parents had left her in the care of her uncle Sulley but she didn't care.

Bub sighed as she opened the door that somebody at Monsters University had made but it had a rose on it making her curious.

"Good luck Bub." Brooke said as Bub smiled.

"No sweat cuz." she said.

* * *

It was night time in the human world too, but a young dark blue haired nine year old couldn't sleep from nightmmares as the Nightmare King had visited as her brown eyes fluttered open, hearing a sound from her closet door remembering her cousin Mary Boo Gibbs and her monster friend that she called Kitty.

"H-Hello K-Kitty." she said scared.

"Oh you mean my uncle?" she heard a soft voice say.

The little girl saw a monster with blood red fur, silver horns, long dark hair with silver eyes wearing a leather jacket and biker boots.

"Wow... you look cool like the girls in my manga books." she said as Bub chuckled.

"Well I'd have to be, to be your monster pal!" she said.

"My monster pal?

Don't you guys make us laugh now?" the girlasked.

"Oh I'm not a laugher but a guardian moster but the name's Bub." she said.

"Cool name, I'm Yang, Yang Gibbs.

You might know my cousin Boo.

All she talks about is Kitty and Mike Wakowsi." Yang said.

"Oh Sulley's human pet!

I've seen her with him a lot.

She's lucky as our world is adapting to having human children around." Bub told her.

Yang smiled at her climbing onto her back which was soft like a bear's making her yawn, as Bub understood.

"Bub?

You're gonna be my friend, right?

And hang out with me?" she said.

"Of course Yang." she said.

She sensed the girl asleep but dared not move her because Sulley had told her that Yang didn't sleep well but she liked this little girl full of imagination and potential but had a feeling adults weren'ty willing to understand.


	2. Bonding With A Monster

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing.**

**In this one shot, Bub takes Yang to hang out in the monster world plus Boo is there.**

**I was getting ideas after watching Monsters Inc on Sunday and forgot how funny it was like Monsters University was.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was morning as Yang's eyes fluttered open still finding Bub there since the dark red furred female monster had stayed the night but hoped her Mom wouldn't find out since it was Summer meaning school wasn't on.

"Yang breakgfast!" she heard her Mom call.

She was going downstairs hoping her Mom or sister wouldn't find Bub because they wouldn't understand and was eating but bringing Bub breakfasty after her Mom had left for work along with her sister giving Bub a mischievous idea.

"You wanna come with me to my world?

I know my uncle won't mind since our world has adapted to having kids from this world visit since your cousin visits a lot." she told her.

Yang was excited after hearing Mary talk about Bub's world and saw her drawings making her nod as Bub smiled revealing sharp fangs.

\"Whatcha ya waiting for?" she said opening the closet door as Yang followed her onto the laugh floor of Monsters Inc.

Yang was in awe seeing everything as she remembered her cousin's story but Bub smirked hearing a certain five year old laughing, making lights go crazy.

\"Bub"" she said hugging the monster teen's leg.

"Hey Boo where's Uncle Kitty?" she asked.

"I don't know since we were playing and he had to do some paperwork so Mikey was playing with me but he's not as fun as Kitty or you." she said.

Bub kneew this but had an idea.

"Wanna get some eye scream with Yang and me?" she said as Boo's eyes wew wide.

"Yang you're here.

This is so cool." she said as Yang smiled.

The little girl was on Bub's back like she did with Sulley as the three of them left Monsters Inc but Yang was in awe seeing the city.

Both Bub and Boo chuckled since they were used to this place as it felt like home.

They found the eyre scream parlour going inside sitting down seeing a yellow slug with fangs approach as they ordered but Bub noticed Yang was quiet.

"It just takes her lomger to get used to yhings or new people, besides she's the only one who understands about Kitty." Boo said.

Bub understood since in Guardian Monster raining, she'd learnt about all different kinds of kids so she could help whichever one she was assigned to knowing her uncle was an unoffical one to Boo.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Yang, since I know what it's like to be alone since I've lived with my uncle and never seen my parents." she said making Yang understand smiling eating hot fudge or what she thought was hot fudge.

Bub chuckled as they were bonding which was a good thing.

She then saw her uncle enter hugging Boo and worried out of his mind making Bub smirk.

"she's fine as I was taking Yang for eye scream and Boo wanted to come too." Bub said seeing him hug Boo.

Yang was anxiously loooking at him as Bub understood since he looked a little intimdiating.

Bub knew they had a lot of bonding to do, seeing Yang sleepy but picked her up gently as the girl wrapped her arms aound Bub's shoulders leaving.

They were going back to the human world since Yang could nap and she could learn more about her.

She was putting her on her bed but found a stuffed monster under the pillow putting it in Yang's arms as she smiled while Bub was exploring her room.

She saw she liked to sketch and read books and manga.

She had a feeling that Yang didn't have many friends so decided to be her friend as that's what their kind of monster was for.


End file.
